Main Page
Welcome to the Dreamfall series Wiki Dreamfall: The Longest Journey ''is an adventure video game with elements of action-adventure. It was released for the Windows and Xbox platforms on 17 April 2006 by Norwegian developer Funcom. On 1 March 2007, a sequel entitled Dreamfall Chapters was announced and Funcom reportedly considered the idea of a massively multiplayer online game set in the The Longest Journey universe. Release ''Dreamfall: The Longest Journey was released for''' Microsoft Windows on 17 April 2006 in the United States and 18 April in Europe, available either on 6 CDs or a single DVD. A Limited Edition of Dreamfall was released, as well, containing the DVD version of the game, a soundtrack EP with four songs by Magnet, and a 92 page hardcover art book entitled The Art of Dreamfall. According to Ragnar Tørnquist, this edition is "an actual Limited Edition", since it has only been produced in small numbers. On 23 December 2006, a game demo was released. On 12 January 2007, Dreamfall was made available on Steam. On 30 April 2007, Aspyr announced that a Game of the Year edition would be released to North America on 24 May 2007 and will include The Longest Journey, Dreamfall, and the Dreamfall OST. This release includes three DVDs but no manual. The StarForce copy protection system prevents the use of the boxed version of the game on 64-bit versions of '''Windows Vista '''and '''Windows 7, although this can be circumvented with an unofficial patch which bypasses the software. The''' Xbox version of the game has been released on 8 April and 11 August 2006 in the US and Europe, respectively, and is backwards compatible with Xbox 360 since June 2006. It was made available as an "Xbox Originals" digital download on Xbox Live on 23 March 2008. The downloadable version is the original Xbox version of the game rather than the Game of the Year edition. Game Throughout the game, the player alternately controls four player characters (in chronological order: Brian Westhouse (only for the intro), Zoë, April, and Kian) from a third - ''In The Longest Journey', it was established that the Earth consists of two parallel worlds: Technology-driven Stark and magic-driven '''Arcadia', and that transition between the worlds is only possible through an unusual ability called Shifting. For over twelve thousand years, the Balance between the Twin Worlds has been preserved by the Guardians and Sentinel Order. In year 2209, the Shifter April Ryan, was required to restore the 13th Guardian to his duties, and identified as a daughter of the ancient White Dragon .'' In Dreamfall, many characters refer to the "Collapse", a catastrophic event that took place in Stark immediately after the events of TLJ. The Collapse is never described in-game, but according to supplemental material and the official website of the game, it caused the loss of such technologies as faster-than-light interstellar travel, anti-gravity, and neutral interfaces and accompanied traumatic supernatural occurrences. In the immediate aftermath, authorities of Stark establish a global police agency called EYE to deal with the rising crime rate and introduce the Wire, an information network connecting all electronic devices on the planet. The Collapse coincided with the rise of the theocratic and industrial Empire of Azadi (Persian : "freedom"‎) in Arcadia, who conquered the Arcadian Northlands, exiled the Sentinels from the region, and propagated their religion. This spawned a resistance movement, of which April is part in Dreamfall. The story of Dreamfall is presented as a narration of Zoë Castillo, a 20-year-old resident of Casablanca in 2219, who lies in coma and recounts the events that led thereto. Her narration concerns Project Alchera, an international conspiracy by the Japan-based toy manufacturer WATIcorp, that aims to introduce a potentially-destructive lucid dream technology ("dreamer console") to the market. One byproduct of their research is Faith, a girl used for testing the hallucinogenic drug Morpheus, who upon dying thereof transferred her consciousness to the DreamNet mainframe computer Eingana and thereafter appears on the Wire, causing white noise disrupting the infrastructure of Stark. Of this, Tørnquist commented that the effects of Faith's presence are much graver than shown and that he was disappointed that he and other designers "didn't manage to really explain what's going on". Zoë's story begins when her journalist ex-boyfriend Reza Temiz disappears while investigating Project Alchera, and when Faith, through television-screens, begins urging her to "find" and "save" April Ryan. Zoë tracks Reza to Newport, a fictional megapolis on the West Coast, where she identifies April Ryan before herself forcibly attached to a dreamer console by WATI agents. This unexpectedly transports her first to Faith's imaginary world of 'Winter' and then to Arcadia. There, she locates April, who refuses to take part in Faith's case. Waking in Newport, Zoë travels to Japan to meet Reza's contact Damien Cavanaugh, who explains Project Alchera. With his help, Zoë plants a Trojan Horse program in Eingana and later meets Alvin Peats, the founder of WATI and the mastermind behind Alchera. Zoë thereafter reunites with Damien and later returns to Arcadia. Concurrently, April spies on Azadi officials' negotiations with a hooded "Prophet", whom she follows beneath the Northlands' capital Marcuria to a "Chamber of Dreams", which she enters at the same time that Zoë reaches Eingana, so that the latter's overload correlates with eruption of energy in the former. Confused, April consults the reborn White Dragon, who sends her to Gordon Halloway, who in turn assures her that current events do not endanger the Balance. April returns to Marcuria to discover Zoë captured by Azadi on suspicion of witchcraft; while in Marcuria, Kian Alvane goes in search of April, whom he later meets while both are unaware of each other's identities, with Kian's attempts at conversation leading him to question the morality of his mission. April proceeds to free Zoë but again refuses to assist her. At suggestion of Brian Westhouse, Zoë visits the White Dragon but is teleported by her to April. In the climax, the rebel camp is attacked by Azadi troops, Kian is betrayed by his allies, and April is stabbed and falls into the swamp. Kian is then imprisoned for treason. Zoë wakes in Stark and receives a message from Damien that the static originated from a testing-site near Saint Petersburg, where she discovers a record of Faith's final months as a captive test subject. Distressed, Zoë returns to Casablanca, where she is discovered by Helena Chang, one of Reza's contacts who originally "created" Faith, and who asks Zoë to meet Faith and persuade her to die, so as to dissipate her influence. Zoë enters Winter and converses with Faith, who claims to be her sister, and who then falls asleep in Zoe's lap, disappearing entirely and thus causing a severe Eingana malfunction. Using the distraction, Peats' second-in-command kills him and takes over WATI and Alchera. At this, Chang places Zoë in coma. She is next shown in hospital, with her father and Reza watching her; whereupon an out-of-body version of Zoë identifies this Reza as an impostor. Unable to wake in Stark, Zoë arrives between the Twin Worlds and tells the resident (named "Vagabond" in the game's art book) her story. In the last shots before the credits, a short television broadcast is shown, announcing the release of Dreamer consoles three months after the events of the game. Two events of the game are seen through the eyes of Brian Westhouse, an episodic character in both TLJ and Dreamfall. In the prologue, a ritual in a Tibetan monastery sends him to Arcadia but he is instead trapped in Vagabond's realm and attacked by the''' Undreaming'. The exact nature of Undreaming and details of their encounter are never explained in-game; but in ''TLJ, Westhouse claims having been between the worlds for almost three centuries. In the epilogue, Westhouse struggles through a Tibetan blizzard in 1933 and rescued by Manny Chavez (one of the pseudonyms of the Red Dragon, who appears as Cortez in TLJ). Category:Browse